IRIS Season 1
"Trust, betrayal, conspiracy. Let the mission begin." --Tagline IRIS: Season 1 Plot Kim Hyun-jun and Jin Sa-woo are both recruited by the NSS, Korea's most secret government intelligence agency. For the first few months everything seems to go fine, but then Hyun-jun gets sloppy on a solo assignment which causes the NSS to disown him. Hyun-jun pretends to be dead for many months and then comes across a list of people belonging to a secret terrorist organization, called IRIS. Meanwhile, President Jo Myeong-Ho is planning a summit meeting to propose a reunification of the North and South. IRIS is determined to make sure that the summit never happens. Cast Main Cast * Lee Byung-hun as Kim Hyun-jun (20/20 episodes) * Kim Tae-hee as Choi Seung-hee (20/20 episodes) * Jung Joon Ho as Jin Sa-woo (20/20 episodes) * Kim Seung-woo as Park Cheol-young (20/20 episodes) * Kim So Yun as Kim Seon Hwa (19/20 episodes) * T.O.P as Vick (14/20 episodes) * Kim Yeong-Cheol as Baek San (19/20 episodes) * Lee Jeong-kil as Jo Myeong-Ho (19/20 episodes) Supporting Cast * Yun Ji-mun as Park Sang Hyun (19/20 episodes) * Yoon Joo-sang as Oh Hyun-kyu (14/20 episodes) * Hyun Jyu Ni as Yang Mi-jung (16/20 episodes) * Na Yoon as Hwang Tae Sung (19/20 episodes) * Kim Hye-jin as Yang Jung In (17/20 episodes) * ???? as Oh Sung-shik * Jung Han-yong as Jung Hyung-joon (16/20 episodes) * Myeong-Ji-yeon as Hong Soo-jin (16/20 episodes) * ???? as Manager Hwang * Jung Jong-joon as Kwan Oh-hyun (12/20 episodes) * Park Yong-ki as Yoo Kang Ho (13/20 episodes) * Park Soo-hyun as Park Joong Kwon (19/20 episodes) * Jang Dong-jik as Kang Do-chul (9/20 episodes) * Lee Un-jung as Baek Kyung-hwa (9/20 episodes) * Yeo Ho-min as Oh Kwang-soo (9/20 episodes) * Kim Min-chan as Kim Hyun-suk (9/20 episodes) * Kim Ho-seung as Young-beom (9/20 episodes) Episodes * IRIS Season 1 Episode 1 * IRIS Season 1 Episode 2 * IRIS Season 1 Episode 3 * IRIS Season 1 Episode 4 * IRIS Season 1 Episode 5 * IRIS Season 1 Episode 6 * IRIS Season 1 Episode 7 * IRIS Season 1 Episode 8 * IRIS Season 1 Episode 9 * IRIS Season 1 Episode 10 * IRIS Season 1 Episode 11 * IRIS Season 1 Episode 12 * IRIS Season 1 Episode 13 * IRIS Season 1 Episode 14 * IRIS Season 1 Episode 15 * IRIS Season 1 Episode 16 * IRIS Season 1 Episode 17 * IRIS Season 1 Episode 18 * IRIS Season 1 Episode 19 * IRIS Season 1 Episode 20 Awards Baeksang Art Awards (2010) Won * Best Drama * Best Actor - Lee Byung-hun Nominated * Best Director - Kim Kyu-tae, Yang Yun-ho * Best Actress - Kim Tae-hee * Best Actress - Kim So Yun * Most Popular Actor - Lee Byung-hun * Most Popular Actor - Jung Joon Ho * Most Popular Actor - Kim Seung-woo * Most Popular Actress - Kim Tae-hee * Most Popular Actress - Kim So Yun KBS Drama Awards (2009) Won * Grand Prize - Lee Byung-hun * Best Actor in a Mid-Length Drama - Jung Joon Ho, Kim Seung-woo (Tied) * Best Actress in a Mid-Length Drama - Kim Tae-hee * Netizen Award, Actor - Lee Byung-hun * Popularity Award, Actress - Kim So Yun * Best Couple Award - Lee Byung-hun, Kim Tae-hee Nominated * Top Excellence Award, Actor - Kim Seung-woo * Top Excellence Award, Actor - Lee Byung-hun * Top Excellence Award, Actress - Kim Tae-hee * Best Actor in a Mid-Length Drama - Lee Byung-hun * Best Actress in a Mid-Length Drama - Kim So Yun * Best New Actor - T.O.P Korean Drama Awards (2010) Won * Best Production Director of a Miniseries - Kim Kyu-tae * Best Producer - Jung Tae-won Nominated * Best Drama * Best Actor - Lee Byung-hun * Best Actress - Kim Tae-hee Seoul International Drama Awards (2010) Won * Outstanding Korean Actor - Lee Byung-hun